This application claims the priority of German application 197 20 380.9-13, filed in Germany on May 15, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a liquid-cooled cylinder block and crankcase.
Such crankcases, which are known, for example, from German Patent Document DE 195 11 864 C, can be manufactured by diecasting. In this case, the volume of the coolant space is determined by the requirements of the casting mold. This volume can therefore not be optimally designed for the cooling of the cylinders.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cylinder block and crankcase of the above-mentioned type in the case of which the cooling of the cylinders is optimized.
This and other objects have been achieved according to the present invention by providing a liquid-cooled cylinder block and crankcase in an open-deck construction, having exterior walls which form an upper flange surface for the cylinder head and enclose a coolant space which is open toward the flange surface, a coolant inlet connection leading into the coolant space, cylinders of said cylinder block being arranged at a distance from the exterior walls, wherein a displacement body is placed in the coolant space and surrounds the cylinders or the cylinder block containing the cylinders, a gap being defined between an interior wall of the displacement body and an exterior surface of the cylinders or of the cylinder block, said gap being communicated with the coolant inlet connection.
This and other objects have also been achieved according to the present invention by providing an arrangement comprising a cylinder block including an exterior wall and at least one cylinder, said at least one cylinder being spaced from said exterior wall to define a coolant space therebetween; a displacement body being arranged in said cylinder block in said coolant space between said exterior wall and said at least one cylinder.
This and other objects have also been achieved according to the present invention by providing a displacement body for a cylinder block having an exterior wall and at least one cylinder spaced from the exterior wall to define a coolant space therebetween, said displacement body being configured to be arranged in said cylinder block in said coolant space between said exterior wall and said at least one cylinder.
This and other objects have also been achieved according to the present invention by providing a method of reducing a coolant space between an exterior wall of a cylinder block and at least one cylinder, said method comprising arranging a displacement body in said cylinder block in said coolant space between said exterior wall and said at least one cylinder.
By placing the displacement body in the coolant space, a forced flow is obtained along the walls of the cylinders as well as a considerably improved cooling of the particularly critical web areas between adjacent cylinders. Thus, a uniform cooling is achieved which reduces the knocking tendency. Furthermore, the displacement body causes a clear reduction of the coolant quantity which results in a fast warm-up of the internal-combustion engine with positive effects on the pollutant emissions, the friction output, the driving comfort and the response behavior of the heater, and the water pump output can be reduced which has a positive effect on the fuel consumption.
The coolant quantity can be reduced further if the shape of the displacement body approaches the shape of the coolant space so that coolant flows essentially only through the gap between the displacement body and the cylinders or the cylinder block containing the cylinders.
In order to achieve a flow around the cylinders or the cylinder block which is as uniform as possible, a spoiler can be arranged on the displacement body which extends in the direction of the coolant inlet connection and divides the coolant flow into two partial flows which are guided through passage openings on both sides of the spoiler along the cylinders or the cylinder block on one side and on the other side of the cylinder block and crankcase.
As mentioned above, the web areas between the cylinders are particularly endangered. In order to ensure a good cooling of these areas, the interior wall of the displacement body should extend as close as possible to these areas so that the coolant flow will be forced to sweep over these areas and dead water zones are avoided.
The displacement body should preferably have a low heat capacity which can be achieved by a corresponding material, such as a plastic material, and/or in that the displacement body is constructed as a hollow body.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.